


I'll take care of you even if you're a brat

by syubsyubsuga



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brat, Canon Relationships, Caring Even, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Isak is needy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sick!Isak, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubsyubsuga/pseuds/syubsyubsuga
Summary: Isak is sick,Even takes care of him. He didn't know Isak could be a brat





	I'll take care of you even if you're a brat

**06:37**

Even woke up to soft thumping on his back. "Evi baby, wake up... I'm my head hurts." He turned around to see Isak wrapped in their blankets, clutching a soggy looking piece of tissue paper.

The sun was barely up so Even switched on the lamp they had on the bedside table. "Oh no, hva skjer baby?" He placed his hand on Isak's forehead feeling a warmth there. 

"No Evi, don't go," Isak whined whilst making grabby hands at Even as he was getting up from the bed. It is quite a normal thing to happen because for the past months they've been together, every time Isak gets sick, he can be quite a brat. Whiny and needy. But in an adorable way, because everything Isak does is adorable in Even's eyes.

"I'm just getting a thermometer baby, just for a little while," Even pried off Isak's fingers off his wrist and made a quick jog to the toilet where they kept the thermometer. Taking the thermometer, he went to the kitchen to take some pills and to fill a glass of water for Isak to drink.

Returning back to their room, he sees Isak completely consumed by the blankets. Only a tiny amount of his fluffy hair could be seen. After setting the glass and thermometer on the bedside table, he sat on his side of the bed and pulled Isak so that his chest was pressed up against the back of Isak's head.

"Hey baby," he said softly, "open up your mouth for me please, I want to check your temperature." 

He felt the the shake of Isak's head on his chest, running his hands through Isak's hair and placing light kisses onto it, "please baby, I want to see how hot you are, so I can help you. Please open your mouth, for me."

Isak opened his mouth, which Even was grateful for. Sticking the thermometer in his mouth and waiting for it to beep. "Woah, 40.1 degrees, du er så varm, baby." He whispered into Isak's temple.

"Here open up your mouth again baby, take these pills please." He could feel Isak's head shaking again and he could see Isak pulling up the covers to cover his face. "Please baby, eat these and then we can sleep as long as you want." He tried coaxing him.

Popping his head out of the covers, Isak reluctantly opened his mouth. Taking the pills, Even handed him the glass of water to help him swallow it. Taking the glass back from Isak and setting it back onto the bedside table with the thermometer, he laid down properly onto the bed and pulled Isak onto his chest.

He placed his left hand onto Isak's waist and the other hand onto Isak's head to run his fingers through them, because he knows Isak's loves it when he does that. Already feeling that Isak is dozing off, Even moved his hand onto Isak's cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb against it relaxingly.

 

***  
**09:23**

Waking up a few hours later with Isak still onto his chest, Even observed Isak's face appreciatively, though he could see some dried up saliva and mucus. But he's still beautiful, his beautiful. 

After a few minutes of running his fingers to Isak's hair, rubbing this thumb relaxingly onto Isak's back and cheeks, he carefully moved Isak's body off his and went to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Deciding on making the soup his mom makes when he's sick, he quietly heated up the water and cut up the ingredients to make it. It seems like quite the hassle, but it was the least he could do after all the times Isak did to make him feel better during his depressive episodes.

Seeing the water boiling, he added all the spices and vegetables to the pot and set the stove to a low setting whilst he went back to the bedroom to check up on Isak.

Seeing Isak on the bed, looking around slightly dazed. He went into the bed and pulled Isak onto his chest, which Isak quickly latched on. "God morgen, baby. How are you feeling now?"

Feeling Isak hugging him tighter, "I woke up and you weren't there Evi," he whined, his green eyes squinted up into Even's blue eyes, making his eyebrows move into each other and his mouth, forming a pout.

Even brushed Isak's hair out of his eyes before rubbing the space between the brows, it was something he subconsciously did every time Isak frowned.

"Sorry baby, I was making some soup to make you feel better." Even was now rubbing one of his hands which was not holding Isak's waist, up and down his spine.

Fitting himself between the space between Even's face and his neck, Isak cuddled himself into it. "No, no eating, just cuddling." His voice was muffled but Even still managed to understand it and hear the adorable demand in Isak's voice.

Feeling Isak's breath even out and his arms loosening, even carried him like a baby to the kitchen to switch off the stove. Isak _is_ heavy, but Even's weekly workout at the gym certainly helps with carrying Isak.

Walking back onto the bed, Even ran his fingers through Isak's hair soothingly and switched on the TV to keep him occupied until Isak wakes up. 

 

***  
**11:48**

A few hours later, Isak wakes up with Even still running his hands through his hair. He rubs his face into the crook of Even's neck like a cat. Hugging Even tighter. Probably leaving some snot here and there.

"Evi... I'm hungry.." he whined. Isak knows he sounds annoying but he's sick so he's allowed to do that.

Pressing light kisses to Isak's forehead, "Okay baby, I've made some soup just now, but you need to let go of me now so I can reheat it."

"Oh no.... nevermind, don't go evi.." Isak clutches Even's body tighter to his.

"Issy, you haven't eaten anything since morning." Even stated whilst looking deeply into Isak's eyes. He knows that Isak will automatically agree to anything he says if he does that.

"Fine.." Isak droned out. Even gets out of bed and sees Isak hugging his pillow and snuggling into it.

Walking to the kitchen, he switching on the stove and starts stirring the soup and adds a few more vegetables. Whilst cutting the veggies, he feels a sudden warmth and a pair of arms sliding onto his waist, hugging it.

"The pillow doesn't feel the same." He heard Isak's muffled voice. Moving Isak to his front, Even sways both of them side to side gently, Isak is still wrapped in his cover like a burrito, so Even is careful of it being near the fire.

Seeing the soup bubbling, Even turns off the stove and stretches to the cupboard to take a bowl."Isak, can you please go to the bed whilst I bring the soup, please?" 

"Okay, but hurry up," Isak demanded, but it was hard to take him seriously when he's all bundled up in his blanket and his cheeks rosy.

"Okay baby." Even replied fondly. Filling up the bowl with the soup and a few of the vegetables, which he knows Isak won't eat (because apparently he's still a child and wouldn't eat his veggies but Even loves him and hides the veggies when feeding Isak) but he will still try to coax him to eat them.

Walking back to the bed careful not to spill the soup, he sees Isak sitting hunched on the bed watching the tv dazedly. Setting the soup on the bedside table,"Here baby, do you want to eat some soup, I promise it'll make you feel better," he coaxed him gently whilst rubbing his hands up and down Isak's back.

"Okay, but feed me." Isak once again demanded. 

Chuckling lightly at Isak's childishness, sat behind him so Isak can lean against him. Picking up the now warm bowl of soup and setting it carefully on Isak's lap, he spooned some of the soup into Isak's mouth.

"Mmmm... more please Evi..." Isak hummed appreciatively. This time, instead of just scooping up just the soup, he scooped up a piece of carrot as well, "Hmm? No Evi! No veggies," he whined whilst leaning back against Even's shoulder, trying to distance himself from the carrot.

Even ate the carrot instead, "See? It's fine baby, it doesn't even have a taste, just something you can chew on whilst eating." He tried coaxing Isak. "I promise it will make you feel better."

"No, no, I hate veggies Evi! Why would you even make it like this, you know I hate veggies!" Isak pouted unhappily. "Isak..," he warned, as much as he loves this boy, his patience is slowly wearing out and he wants Isak to get well soon.

Thankfully Isak got the warning in his tone so he opened his mouth and ate the vegetables unhappily, pouting adorably after every bite.

After finishing the soup, Even put it on the bedside table and made Isak swallow his pills, he them felt Isak dozing off so he pulled him onto his chest and gently smothered his head in kisses and ran his fingers through his hair to help his sleep better.

 

***  
**14:07**

He wakes and sees Isak still on his chest, staring down at him with his bright green eyes. He was looking so much better than before.

"Hi baby, how're you feeling?" He whispered to Isak.

"I feel a little bit better, my head doesn't hurt as much anymore." Isak replied with a husky voice, rolling over to Even's side. "I think I need some fresh air though."

"Okay, c'mon." he rolls out of the bed, holding out a hand for Isak to take.

He waits by the front door holding a jacket while Isak went to the toilet to wash up his face. Although it was the afternoon, it was still quite cold and crisp. 

After a few minutes, Isak finally emerged out from the toilet and hand in hand, both Isak and Even walked to the nearby park.

Both of them were certainly not a sight to see, wearing just sweatpants and a jacket and matching messy hair. There was no conversation, both enjoying the comfortable silence.

They both sat on a bench to sit and rest, enjoying the beauty surrounding them. With Isak leaning his head on Even's shoulder and Even rubbing his thumb over their interlaced hands.

It was Isak who broke the silence first. "Hey, uhm Even, I want to thank you or taking care of me, I know I can be quite the child when I'm sick, so uhm, thank you."

Plucking a piece of yellow dandelion nearby the bench, Even twirled it in between his fingers. "It's okay baby, it's what we do, take care of each other, you take care of me and I take care of you."

He placed the yellow dandelion on Isak's ear, kissed Isak's cheek and pull him up to walk them home.

"I'll take care of you even if you're quite the brat." 

"Hey!" Isak giggled as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I repeated some of the words too much


End file.
